


Will You Still Love Me?

by multifandom_nerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, literally just came to me about half an hour ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_nerd/pseuds/multifandom_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is loosely based one the song 'Young and Beautiful' be Lana Del Ray which I've been practically obsessed with the past couple days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever uploaded so hopefully people like it. It also happens to be the first one I've ever actually finished writing so yay me.

The fact that Castiel was going to outlive him wasn’t lost on Dean: he knew that inevitably he would get old and die and Cas would stay exactly as he was. But knowing it didn’t make it hurt any less. Dean sat down, sometimes for hours, and just thought about it. Cas wouldn’t age and would live well past the time Dean had died; he would stay young and healthy while Dean slowly grew older and wearier. And sometimes he asked himself if it was worth the heartache. Was it worth hurt and the pain of not being able to grow old with the person you love and knowing that after you’ve died they could move on and find someone new to love in your place? He always brushed those thoughts away. Of course Cas was worth it, he would always be worth it. He was it for Dean and Dean knew it.

And sometimes everything would get too much for him and Cas would walk in to find silent tears running down his cheeks that Dean didn’t even know were there. Dean knew that it affected Cas too. How could he not notice the sad looks tossed his way whenever Cas found him that way, or the panicked ones when he got injured on a hunt and Cas thought he was going to lose him.

Subconsciously, they both knew how the other felt but they had yet to discuss the matter, until one night when they were cuddled together, Cas’ head locked between dean’s cheek and shoulder, Dean’s arms encircling him and pulling him to his side. It had been one of those nights where Dean got overwhelmed and he just needed to be near Cas, know he was there and that he wasn’t going to suddenly disappear.

Surprisingly, it was Dean who brought it up first.

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” Cas was taken aback by Dean’s directness.

“Of course Dean, why wouldn’t I? I don’t love you for your looks - although you are very nice to look at - I love you for you: your personality, the way you laugh and act; I love how passionate you get about what you do and I love how much you secretly love things which you think Sam and I don’t know about; I love the way you hold me in your arms and whisper quietly to me until you fall asleep and how you act brash but you’re actually quite sensitive; I love everything about you, Dean. _I love you_.” Dean and Cas’s eyes hadn’t looked away from each other since Cas started talking but now Dean’s were misted over.

“I just can’t help but think that someday thirty, twenty, hell, even ten years down the line, you’re going to look at me and not like what you see. I don’t think I could take it if you ever stopped loving me, because I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you and it kills me to think that once I’m gone you’ll move on and find someone better, maybe even another angel, who you can spend the rest of forever with.” And then the tears started falling, not just from Dean but Cas too, because he would never stop loving Dean.

“I’ll never stop loving you Dean, _never._ When you die, I will follow you to heaven and watch over you, for the rest of eternity. I will always be there and I’ll never forget you. You taught me what it meant to be human even though I’m not; you taught me how to love and be free. How could I possibly ever stop loving you, Dean, when you were the one who taught me how to love in the first place?”

They clutched each other closer until there was nothing separating them. Their whole bodies were in contact, from their foreheads to the tips of their toes, as they laid in silence and just held each other. Just knowing the other was there and that they would always love each other was enough for Dean. They whispered sweet nothings into each other’s ears until, finally, Dean drifted off to the sound of Cas’s voice whispering “ _I love you._ ”


End file.
